1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces for battery-powered devices, and more specifically to a user interface for tracking battery usage by software application.
2. Description of Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers have increasingly become multifunctional devices, largely driven by their ability to support a wide range of software applications. Moreover, such devices typically rely on rechargeable batteries to power the hardware and software systems that support the operation of such applications. As these devices become more fundamentally integrated into the daily routine of users, tracking of battery usage to better understand battery-consumption and optimize device use times has become increasingly important.